


Marauder's Era One Shots

by Mallymumps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not all of these are exactly healthy, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallymumps/pseuds/Mallymumps
Summary: A bunch of one shots dedicated to any random pairings (both canon and original) I deem fit.





	

Nathaniel knew that he should be worrying about other things. The whispers of war for example, his father’s constant pressures to exemplify every blood purist stereotype in existence, and the fact that the craziest Slytherin ever was now back at Hogwarts on protection duty of all things.  But no, he wasn’t worried about any of that. Instead, his thoughts were completely devoted to finding a word to properly describe Marco Zabini’s eyes. 

So far, universal and enchanting were the best ones he had come up with.

As if Marco could hear Nathaniel’s thoughts, the other Slytherin looked up and smiled. Despite being roommates, Nathaniel barely spoke to him. In fact, the fact that the fifth years were so close to one another right now was all due to their respective fiancees, whom had thought that if the boys were going to have best friends for wives, they better learn to get along. Only, Nathaniel wanted to do more than just get along with Marco, he wanted to do things to his roommate that should only be reserved for his betrothed. And there lay his entire problem. 

Marco was not and would never be the one Nathaniel would marry. Antheia and Nathaniel had been promised to each other at their first meeting. They had grown up together and the boy considered her one of his best friends, with the exception of Lucas Greengrass. She knew about his inklings of feelings towards the same sex and sometimes didn’t enjoy it. But she also knew it was her that would get the ring, it was Antheia that would get the title and the money. Their betrothal had been in motion since before the two could speak in proper sentences, there was no way to stop it. 

Nathaniel let his eyes drift from his Charms work to Marco’s hands. There were delicate and long, certainly not the hands of a man. But as he took in the other’s paper, Nathaniel was reminded of the beautiful things those hands could create. Currently, his roommate was drawing a near photorealistic rendition of Antheia, currently working on a few stray strands of hair. 

“Should I be worried that you’re drawing my fiancee, Zabini?” Nathaniel smirked, his protective wall of cynicism and snark settling into place. 

Marco looked up, laughter reflected in those fathomless green eyes. “I’d rather have your fiancee  than mine.” 

“Arabella isn’t too horrible, Marco. She actually really loves you,” Antheia swept a lock of blonde hair off of her shoulder. She always chose the strangest moments to chime in. “Maybe you might realize that if you weren’t making bedroom eyes at  _ my  _ fiance all day.”

Both Nathaniel and Marco choked, staring at Antheia incredulously. That’s it, she had finally become as nuts as the rest of the Ravenclaw house. Pretty soon Antheia would be raving about Nargles and whatever other shit poured out of Xenophilius Lovegood’s mouth. The blonde gave a smirk, her expression saying  _ “I know something you don’t”. _

It was Marco that broke the stunned silence, “One, Arabella Hills is the most vile person to walk the Earth. I wouldn’t have even agreed to this marriage if they hadn’t threatened to take away my title. Two, I do not make bedroom eyes at-”

“At who, Marco-baby?”

Nathaniel could visibly see Marco tense as Arabella planted a kiss on his cheek. The look of utter repulsion was enough to make the boy wince and the withering glare at the Slytherin girl was more than enough to silence the entire table. This was always excepting Arabella, who was probably convinced that this was just how Marco showed his love. The thought alone was enough to make Nathaniel retch. 

“Afternoon, Bella.”

“Hello Antheia,” the insane witch turned to her fiance. “Why don’t you ever call me Bella?”

Marco was very pointedly looking anywhere but where Arabella was. “The day I call you Bella will be the day you give me an heir. Not before and certainly never again after that one day.” 

Arabella pouted, before instantly perking up and turning to Antheia again. Merlin, this witch was more senile than the Minister. “So, what were we talking about?”

“Just placing bets on when the boys are gonna get together,” Antheia laughed, causing both boys to shoot withering glances at the blonde. 

Arabella slid into the seat next to Marco, eyes filled with murderous rage. “That’s not true, is it, Marco-baby?”

The other boy scoffed. “So what if it was? As long as you get money out of our marriage, you don’t care what happens.”

Nathaniel swallowed in fear, watching the stare down between the other arranged couple. He didn’t want to be part of this, he knew how crazy Arabella was. In their third year, there was a Ravenclaw girl that had spent a little too much time with Marco, constantly complimenting his drawings. The Ravenclaw had gone missing for a week and came back with signs of being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. She had been Apparated to St Mungo’s, but not before Nathaniel had caught a triumphant smile on Arabella’s face. She was not to be trusted, even at that young of an age. 

“I love you, Marco Zabini, you know that.”

“You’re obsessed with me and in love with my money. Why can’t you leave me alone until our wedding day?”

“Marco! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, homosexual tendencies or otherwise.” 

A quick glance at Antheia proved that he was alone in his thoughts. The blonde was eating it up, drinking in every second of delicious drama. A smile was growing across her face as if this was the most entertaining thing in the world. 

“I don’t care what you will or won’t tolerate. You’re only here because I haven’t figured out how to make a child without a woman.”

“I will not stand for this!” Arabella shrieked, gaining the attention of the entire Slytherin table. “First you don’t love me and now you don’t even want to be with a woman? I’ll bet you really do want to be with Bulstrode!”

“And if I do?”

“I’d… I don’t know! You have to prove it first!”

With a quick motion, Marco’s hand reached out and grabbed onto Nathaniel’s tie. Before he could form a protest, the other boy yanked him close. Nathaniel’s upper body was halfway on the table, his hands splayed over the wood for stability. The two boys were inches apart now, noses nearly touching. Marco smirked before touching his lips to Nathaniel’s, the boy frozen in shock. 

What. Just what. Nathaniel’s brain had short circuited. Marco Zabini was kissing him. Honest to god kissing him. He could definitely feel Marco’s lips working his own and there was the tiniest lick of a tongue across the seam of Nathaniel’s lips. Their first kiss was certainly not how Nathaniel had imagined it, but he would take anything he got. 

And just before Nathaniel could kiss back, Marco pulled away, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. Distantly, he heard Arabella scream and stomp away, but his mind couldn’t be further from reality. His world was entirely composed of Marco’s green eyes and perfectly curled brown hair and that delicious grip on his tie. Neither shied away from eye contact, Marco’s tongue poking out to lick his lips. 

All too soon, Marco released Nathaniel’s tie, both boys sliding back into their seats. He risked a glance at the rest of the table, where every other Slytherin was very pointedly not looking in their direction, one sixth year even going as far as to have a book so close to his face Nathaniel could have sworn there was a Sticking Charm attached to it. Antheia, of course, just looked like she had seen the most exciting thing of the century, her eyes darting between the Slytherins. 

“I think that should buy me about a week of silence,” There again was that delicious smirk on Marco’s face, only upping the boy’s attractiveness. “You up for doing that again next week, Bulstrode?” 

Nathaniel shook his head, then nodded, then shook it again, which only caused the other to laugh. His entire brain was one long thought of  _ marcomarcomarco _ and it wouldn’t stop. But Nathaniel couldn’t stop the slight pang in his chest as Marco went back to his drawing of Antheia as if nothing had ever happened. He knew that it had meant nothing to his roommate, but that didn’t mean Nathaniel had to feel nothing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please check out the RP group this was based off of, @sentinel.hprp on Instagram!


End file.
